


A killing dance

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whys of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A killing dance

Dino was certain that their first duel was the reason why he wanted him. Hibari Kyouya was a living embodiment of pure willpower, deadly grace, and life as the head of a mafia family gave Dino a flair for dramatics. No one knew it, but their fight had actually ended with a fuck on the rooftop (made possible by bondage and the varied uses of Dino’s whip), but they weren’t about to tell that to anybody.

 

It had started because Dino had promised that he would ‘tame’ the wild one for Tsuna; it continued for reasons that Dino would not tell the Tenth, not even if they lived to be old and gray, not even if they died tomorrow. Even allies had to keep secrets from each other, and that Dino was kinda-sorta sleeping with/screwing with one of Tsuna’s future ring guardians was a pretty important one.


End file.
